Happily Ever After?
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Takes place after the Step Up all in Vortex competition. Follows LMNTRIX and The Mob during their three year contract. *Can be more if liked and wanted* Please comment what you think and if you have any ideas. Thank you! Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback: _

_We went out to preform after the Grim Knights. Sean talked to the crowd about me and I finally knew and felt as if he cared for me. We went out and danced our hearts out, but had a blast. Even though I was mad at Sean for trying to do the move when we went against The Mob, I had different thoughts toward Sean and I told him that we could do it. I then trusted Sean with my life. Sean hoists me up agive his head and counts to three then throws me up. Once I am high enough, I preform the move, and flip. I come down and Sean caught me in his arms. The crowd broke out into cheers, but I block it all out and saw only Sean. My adrenaline and emotions came all at once and I tilt Sean's hat and kiss him. _

Andie's P.O.V.:

Once we were announced and awarded the winner of The Vortex, both The Mob and LMNTRIX went back to the LMNTRIX hotel room and broke out the fancy champaine. After I drink a glass I join Sean on the couch and sit in his lap. Moose and Camille are sitting off to the side giving each other eyes, but I'm occupied and kiss Sean again. We were in our own world until Kido says, "Andie, told you, you like him." Then she laughed. "She told you?," questioned Sean. "Shut up," I say and I kiss him again.


	2. Camille and Moose's date

Camille's P.O.V.:

I couldn't believe that we actually won The Vortex. It felt so good to be able to dance again,and with Moose. Me and Moose admitted our feelings for each other a long time ago, and finally the tension between Andie and Sean is gone since they admitted theirs. All of a sudden hands cover my eyes. "Go on a date with me?," questions the person. Then Moose comes around. "I'd love to," I reply then I lean in and kiss him. "OK, let's go," he says taking my hand."I am not going out in Vegas like this," I say gesturing to my clothes. Moose sighs and says, "Alright, hurry!" I hurry up to the room that I share with Andie and I change into a nice skirt and blouse, then I hurry back down to Moose. I get to the bottom step of the stairs and I see that Moose took the time to change into a black suit that complemented his red bow tie. "Ready to go?," questions Moose. I nod and we exit Ceasars Castle and head into the Vegas night. We walk hand in hand down the semi crowded sidewalks and we don't stop till Moose turns right into a nice restaurant. The restaurant is packed with people and this point I am doubting that we will get a table before morning. But Moose just walks up to the hostess and asks for a table for two and says "Moose". The lady nods and says,"Follow me." Moose looks over at me ad I give him the questioning eyebrow look, but I follow him nevertheless. Sooner than later we are seated at a small table for two lit by miniature candles. A waiter shoes up and hands us menus that are laminated and asks why we'd like to drink.


	3. First Date

Sean's P.O.V.

I have been waiting so long for that kiss from Andie. Now we are inseparable. It's kinda funny since not four days ago she was super mad at me and threatened to leave. And there was that time that I tried to kiss her but she totally dodged.

I am planning my first real date with Andie. It going to be relaxing but fun. I know that Andie is all about dancing and having fun while doing it but tonight I get to treat her and I'm going to the extreme. All she knows is to where something warm since she gets really cold really easy, what she doesn't know is that she is about to have the best night of her life. I knock on her door at six on the dot. "Coming," calls Andie. "Have fun on your date," yells Kido. Then Andie is at the door looking absolutely stunning in a chocolate brown sweater and dark jeans. "Ready to go," I ask. She nods and I take her hand.

We walk from Caesars Palace to the vintage park we had danced at not even a week ago. Then I say, "Are you ready for the fun?" Andie laughs and says, "Bring in tough guy." I laugh and we walk toward the square. What Andie doesn't know is that there is a couple's ice skating night tonight and Andie has never been ice skating so I'm going to take her for her first time. It is a fun romantic way to be together. We get to the gate to go in and Andie says, "Sean, I've never been ice skating before." "Yes, I know, that's why I'm here silly," I laugh. We get through the gate and we get on ice skates. Then we walk hand in hand to the entrance to the rink. All you need to do is hold on to me," I say and we will go slowly. We go and start out. We fall a couple of times.

We stop for a second and Andie leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back until she pulls away. "Remember we are in public," she laughs. "And," I say, "They need to know that you are mine. Then I lean in and initiate another kiss but more passionate this time and Andie doesn't stop it. This time I break away for air. We skate around for a while longer and I occasionally steal a kiss from Andie. The next time Andie stretches and goes on her tippy toes to kiss me her skate slips and she's pulling both of us down. We are both laughing and kissing.

We then decide that it is time to get something to eat. "So how was your first time ice skating,"I ask her. "It was amazing thank you," she says and she takes charge of the kiss again. We turn our skates in and we start to walk toward a diner for a meal.


	4. After Date and Dancing

Andie's P.O.V.

Sean was sooo romantic on our date last night. I was surprised that he was into that kind of stuff. He totally taught me, well tried to teach me how to skate. We probably looked like fools, but I was with the man that I love, so I don't care. "Hey Andie," says Sean entering my room. I look up to him and smile, "Hi handsome, what are you up to?" He acts like he is thinking and says, "Coming to see my girl, what about you?" I laugh and respond, "Waiting on you." "Oh really," he says and he makes that really cute face that he always makes. I breathe out a, "Yep." Before I pull him down to my bed and crush his lips to mine. "Thank you for a great date yesterday," I say in between kisses. "Your welcome," tries Sean but I don't really give him time to breath. We are off in our own world kissing when all of a sudden Moose is standing at the end of my bed staring with his mouth wide open. I break away from Sean and say, "What can I do for you Moose." "Well, I was just gonna ask Sean a question about something, Kiddo said I could find him in here, I should have known why," says Moose. "Ok Moose what's up man," starts Sean as he gets up off my bed.

Moose puts his arm around Sean's shoulders and starts to walk him out of my bedroom. I leave my room after them, but I go into the living room and I sit on the couch with Kiddo and watch whatever TV show she has on.

"Today we are talking about how crazy Sean Asa and Andie West where to even try that move at the end of the Vortex competition much less actually complete it," says a spokes lady on TV. They then went on to play a replay of the flip. Once it was over, "Once again this move surprises me, even though I know he catches her I still get scared, every time." They then played it again but in slow-mo. "Hey guys, where is Eddy," asks Sean. But his eyes are pasted to the TV because our first kiss is being slow-moed on the TV screen for everyone to see. He shakes it off the goes to say, "It's time for practice." "Ok, Sean I'll go get Eddy," volunteers Kiddo.

Just then Moose and Camille decide to join us. "What, did I hear someone say 'Time for practice' sign me up," laughs Moose. Camille playfully slaps his shoulder and says, "Don't play Moose." We head down to our practice room in Caesar's Palace. "Alright everyone, we are going to practice with the music today, because our gig is this Saturday," I announce to the Crew.


	5. Moose

Moose's P.O.V.

I have always loved to dance. My parents even sent me to MSA. Funny that I didn't really get a change till I met Andie. Then I fell in love with the beautiful Camille. And went to NYU with her though she thought of me just as a friend. Then I met Sean and I helped him save his home and I helped him find love again. Now here we are dancing on a three year contract with our best friends. And the love of our lives. Though the dance practice is brutal I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the whole world. "Hey Moose, nice moves today," says Eddy, Sean's best friend. "Oh thanks Eddy you too," I reply. Me and Camille have been living together for several years now ever since collage, I am going to do something that scares the crap out of me. I've even hunted down Tyler and his wife Nora so I could ask his permission. I thank God that he didn't kill me and that he smiled, said bout time then laughed. I even got Andie's opinion on a ring. She said that Camille would love it. I just have to figure the best time to do it to pop the question. So cliché right? Boy meets girl and falls in love, she friend zones him but then gets out. It's like in Harry Potter, with Ron and Hermione. I just wish they could have told how Ron proposed then I could have totally stolen it. I asked Tyler and he said he just went up to Nora and asked. But I want it to be special for Camille. I want it to be something magical.

Sean's P.O.V.

Man Moose has got it bad. He has no idea how to ask Camille. He has been in love with her for years. He came to me and asked me how to ask her. I couldn't really tell him, I mean I don't even know how if it came to it how I would ask Andie.


	6. Questions

Moose's P.O.V.

I walk into the living area and I see Sean, "Hey Sean can I talk to you for a second?" He looks up and says, "Yea man." We walk out of the room and up the stairs a bit. "Ok, man so I have the perfect thing for Camille. I'm going to do it while we are dancing," I say. I continue to explain to Sean what I want to do and he agrees. Then we go back and join the rest of the crew. I decided that I'm not going to do it until tomorrow so I make sure that I have everything read. This has to be perfect for Camille.

When we return to the group Camille gets up and comes to sit on my lap. "Is everything alright," she asks. "Everything is perfect, why," I ask. "Just saw you with Sean, making sure that you are ok," she replies. I smile and place my lips on hers. We continue to kiss until the room is silent and the TV is no longer playing. "Mooskie, it's time to go to bed," says Kido. I laugh and say, "Ok, Kido." I look at Camille and say, "Let's go." I take her upstairs with me and we resume kissing in her room. "Excuse me," says Violet walking into the room. We break away. "Sorry Violet," apologizes Camille. "Hey Violet weren't you and Chad kissing in here when Camille walked in last week," I laugh. "Yea so," says Violet. "Moose, I need to sleep goodnight," says Camille as she pulls me to the door. She places one kiss on my lips then pushes me out the door.

The next morning I get up early to make sure that I could get fresh flowers and to make sure that everything would be perfect for practice today. I sent the song to Sean this morning via email so he could play it when the time was right. Everyone knows what is going to happen, but Camille. I found myself staring at the little black velveteen box that housed the simple but beautiful silver band ring that held three small diamonds. I brought my sweat shirt to keep the ring in until its time. The crew joins me and we start practice for the day. We work on moves that Sean and Andie have come up with and we are dancing to the music that Eddy has arranged to go with the set. Then the music changes to the song that Camille and I meet to. Everyone is still dancing so I duck out of the way to grab the box and flowers. Everyone clears out for a break as i get down on one knee and present Camille with a dozen red roses and I open the box, "Camille Gage, would you do me the extraordinary honor and marry me?" Camille gets a huge smile on her face and she says, "Yes!" I get off my knee and she kisses me. I put the ring on her finger, and just like that I am engaged to my best friend.


	7. Dresses and The DATE

_**(Author Note: TO Claire~ Moose and Camille still live together, but because of the contract they moved into Caesar's Palace to be closer to the Crew. To everyone else~ Thank You for wonderful comments. Also any ideas are always welcome. Thank You! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

Andie's P.O.V.

Moose is such a sap. He was adorable in the way he proposed to Camille. They are so great together. I hope that one day I find someone that I can spend the rest of my life with. My heart has just been broken too many times. But somehow it has been mended. My mother used to always tell me that when I found the person that I could laugh with, cry with, fight with, and dance with but still love after everything bad. Then I found the one. "Hey beautiful, what ya doing," asks Sean walking into my room without a shirt on. "Sean, I really need you to put a shirt on," I say. "You NEED me to," laughs Sean, "And why is that dear?" He's teasing me and he knows it. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and my lips are on his. "So what are you doing today," Sean asks as he pulls away and sets me down. "I am going with Violet, Kido, and Camille and we are going to pick out dresses. I don't think you want to come," I reply. "Your right I don't," he says, "But I have to go out today with Moose, Monster, Hair, the twins and Chad to get suit fitted." I nod and kiss him again, "or we could just stay here." "Andie," shouts Camille up the stairs, "We have to go." I look over at Sean, "That's my cue." "Bye," he says. I wave goodbye then stand tall for one last kiss.

"Dude what took you so long," asks Camille. "Sorry I was talking to Sean, let's go," I say. Camille looks at me then nods and we go out to the car that Caesar's Palace is letting us use and the driver. Everyone else is already in the car. We get to the dress shop and start to look for bridesmaid dresses while Camille looks at wedding dresses. I had a surprise for Camille, what she didn't know was that when she went into the wedding section she would find Nora. I thought she needed a little family at a time like this. The first dress that she came out in was beautiful but it wasn't Camille. We would tell her what we thought then she'd go change. Then she comes out in a long, strapless, but pretty simple dress. But it looked great on her. "Cam," I start, "That's the one." "You think so Andie," she says. I nod then she looks in the mirror, "I do love it. What did y'all come up with for bridesmaid dresses?" I take her over to the dresses that we have selected. "This lavender dress is our favorite," I say gesturing to a short strapless lavender. "I like that," starts Camille, "I think the colors for the wedding should be lavender and teal, what do you think?" I think for a moment then say, "I think that would be wonderful." Camille smiles and we go to rent the dresses.

"So the guys will be wearing teal vests and ties," asks Kido. "Yea," replies Camille with a smile. We return to the room and the guys are already in the living room watching a football game. "Hey guys," I announce, "Camille has decided on the colors for the wedding." "Ok," says Moose. "Lavender and teal," I say, "You guys will wear teal vests and bow ties." Moose nods and says something about having to go get some later. He then gets fixated into the TV again. "Moose, honey I need to see you in here," says Camille from the kitchen area. "Ok dear be right there," answers Moose, "What's up?" Camille then has her lips on Moose's. They break away and Camille says, "We have to send out the invitations." Moose nods and takes a stack of stamped envelopes to the lobby to be sent out. The hotel manager agreed to let Moose and Camille get married in the grand ball room that the hotel has, if we dance the next week for another gig. The wedding date has been set for May 18 two weeks from now.


	8. Flawless

_**(Author Note: Dear readers, Thank You for reading my story. I apologize for the late update. If you have any ideas for future chapters just comment and I'll try to incorporate them into my writing. Thanks again, ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

Camille's P.O.V.

Planning for the wedding has been crazy. I feel like all we do is attend things for the wedding. Cake tasting, pictures, meal planning. But I am so ready to be Mrs. Alexander. Sean is giving us a break from dancing because of the wedding, but I'm sure that part of it is Andie. Andie and Sean have gotten really close these past couple weeks. I know that Andie had been really sad ever since her and Chase ended their relationship. According to Moose so was Sean when him and Emily didn't work out. I am glad they are able to mend the brokenness of each other.

Moose P.O.V.

I am seriously freaking out. Its three days till my wedding. Ever since I meet Camille I knew that she'd be my life long dance partner. I have waited this long to call Camille Mrs. Alexander. I have a surprise for Camille. She thinks that Sean will be walking her down the aisle. I have secretly gotten Tyler and Nora to take a break from dancing and fly in. Tyler will be walking her down the aisle and Nora will help her get dressed. The only people that know about Tyler and Nora other than me are Andie and Sean. They promised that they'd keep it a secret. I'm more scared of the bachelor party that Sean has planned for me. I really don't want to get drunk or see naked women. I hope he keeps in pg. The last time I dance in a casino Camille almost left me. I never want to go back there. I love Camille too much to hurt her like that again. Plus I felt awful even though the girl kissed me. "Hey, man what you thinking about," asks Sean while walking into the room we shared. "Camille, the wedding, the bachelor party," I reply with a sigh. Sean nods then says, "They are having the bridal shower don in the conference room, they have the bachelorette party tomorrow too." I nod and try to get my mind off of bad things and I think about how my wedding day will go. Flawless, like Camille.


	9. The Wedding

**WEDDING DAY!**

Camille's P.O.V.

"Camille you have to be still I am trying to get your makeup even," says Andie. I groan, I don't like everything being about me. "Your hair stylist is here Camille," announces Kido. "Guess who," says someone I know, but my eyes are covered. "Nora? You're here," I shout. "I wouldn't miss this for the world kid," says Nora. "Me either," says a male voice as my big brother Tyler walks through the door. I jump up and hug him, "You came." "Camille we have to get you ready for your wedding you will have time to catch up after the wedding," says Andie. I nod and return to my boosted seat. Andie finishes my makeup and Nora takes over with my hair.

Moose's P.O.V.

Todays the day. I will marry my best friend. Nora and Tyler are already here and are going to help Camille. Sean is trying to calm me down. I am having a hard time. "Hey Moose its time man," says Hair. "Yea ok," I reply. "You got this man, I'll be standing right next to you. I leave the room and stand at the alter waiting for the bridesmaids and their escorts to arrive then for Camille to come down the aisle. Andie and Sean walk together, after them is Chad and Violet, then Hair and Kido finally after all of the preceding people come. I see her. Beautiful. Flawless. Mine. Tyler and Camille make it to the alter and Tyler hands Camille off to me. Then the minister starts the ceremony. I really don't listen to what the guy is saying I just can't stop looking at my bride. "Moose," says Camille. "What," I question. "Robert Alexander III do you take Camille Gage to be your wife," asks the minister. "I do," I reply. "Camille Gage do you take Rober Alexander III to be your husband," asks the minister. "I do," says Camille. We put the wedding rings on each other fingers."By the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," says the minister. I then take Camille's face in my hands and I softly kiss her on the lips. But Camille being Camille deepens the kiss as our friends and family watch and clap. We break away and start to walk to the back of the building. I am a married man now. I lean down and whisper into Camille's ear, "I love you Mrs. Alexander."


	10. Reflection of the Wedding

_**(Author Note: I am sorry for the wait, but I am glad that you all enjoy the story. Thank you for all the comments. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1) **_

Andie's P.O.V.

Camille and Moose's wedding was beautiful, and I have never seen someone clean up as nicely as Sean does. It's hard to believe but I think I have actually found someone that loves me as much as I love them. I feel different than when I was with Chase. I feel happier, I feel that I can be myself and I don't have to be anything special, just myself when I am with Sean. Kido would say it's a miracle.

Sean's P.O.V.

Moose is hilarious. He was so scared about the wedding. I don't understand why he was so scared, Camille loves him and he knows that. Heck he loves her. They were made for each other. Andie, so beautiful. Not just at the wedding but in general. Can't keep my eyes off her half the time. It's crazy, but I feel different when I am with Andie, different than with Emily, better, more like myself. I like it, I have found myself in love with Andie West. I don't know if it would be stupid to do something like propose, but what my heart and my gut tell me I'm scared of. What if she says no, or what if she says yes then gets cold feet. I don't think I could handle that, but I am in love with the beautiful Miss. West. I have to do something about it.

_**(Author Note: I apologize for the shortness but I want to know what you think about Sean proposing to Andie. Comment and let me know what you think. Also I would love ideas for the proposal. Thank You~ Potter-Weasley-Granger)**_


	11. A big step

_**(Author Note: I apologize for the delay on the update, but I hope that you will continue to read and comment on the story. Thank you. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

Sean's P.O.V.

With Moose's help I have gained the courage to make the first step in this big decision and buy a ring. Now I know Andie and I know that it needs to be pretty, but not too flashy. Moose and I wander around Jared's jewelry for what seemed like hours. "Sir, can I help you with something," asked a man that was dressed very nicely. "Uh, yes," I say, "I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, but I want one that is gorgeous like her, but no too flashy. Do you think you can help me?" The man thinks for a moment then says, "I think that I might have just what you are looking for." He disappears behind a curtain then reappears with a ring box in hand. "Here we are one carat princess cut. Beautiful, but not flashy," says the man handing me the box. I look at the ring and it is stunning, a single diamond in the middle and three smaller embedded in the band of the ring on either side of the bigger. I show it to Moose and his smile gets huge, "You've found it man, she'll love it." I hand the box back to the man and I say, "I'll take it in a size 7." "Dude how do you know her ring size," asks Moose. "I looked at the rings that she has, "I reply. "Oh, I got Andie to tell me Camille's," says Moose. The man behind the counter just nods then disappears again behind the curtain and returns again with another box. I hand him my debit card and me and Moose are headed back to the hotel.


	12. Thoughts

Sean's P.O.V.

Since Moose and Camille got married there has been a lot of room change. I got kicked out of my room and now I am sleeping on the couch until I get the courage to pop the question. Camille now lives in the room with Moose and if i could just gain the courage to ask Andie then we would be married and living together. I just want the proposal to be perfect. Moose thinks that it is so funny that I am scared, but then I bring up that he was terrified about marrying Camille but here he is one of the happiest of the whole crew. Married to his best friend.

Moose's P.O.V.

I feel really bad. I can't take Camille on a real honeymoon until after our contract is up. I know that she understands but it is my job to spoil my wife. Wow wife. I am married to my best friend I wouldn't trade that for anything. I am the happiest man alive. I have planned a trip without Camille's knowledge to visit Tyler and Nora. Camille hasn't been able to meet her niece or nephew who are now also mine. I think that it's funny that Sean is scared to ask Andie to marry him. I know that he doesn't have the best track record, but I know that he really does love her.

Andie's P.O.V.

I love spending time with Sean, we have the best time together and I actually feel like I can be myself and that I don't have to change who I am for anyone. I am not sure what my future is with Sean, but I hope that I have one.

Sean's P.O.V.

I have figured it out. I know how I am going to propose to Andie and I know when I will do it. I go to Andie's room and I knock on the door. "Coming," says Andie from inside the room. She opens the door and says, "Yes?" "Andie will you go on a date with me tomorrow," I ask. "I'd love to," replies Andie. I smile then nod and lean down and touch my lips to hers. Her arms are then around my neck and mine around her waist lifting her off the ground and her back is against the wall. More often than not our kisses end up in a scenario like this and they end with someone interrupting us usually Kido like now.


	13. The best date ever

_**(Author Note: I want to thank everyone for all of the comments. And thank you for reading. I hope that you all had a good Christmas. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**_

Sean's P.O.V.

I have taken the first and second steps towards my master plan of asking the girl of my dreams to marry me. Buying the ring and coming up with the brilliant plan to ask her. Now I just have to actually do it. I have already asked her on a date.

Andie's P.O.V.

Sean has asked me on a date for tonight. I don't know where we are going but I know that he is really romantic so it should be pretty wonderful. I love spending time with Sean, I feel different when I am with him. Better than when I hang out with others. I feel complete. As I slip onto my body I hear a knock on the door. "I'll be right there," I call out as I strap on my 6inch heels. I open the door and Sean is standing with the biggest smile and handsome in a slick suit. "Are you ready my lady," asks Sean. I smile then reply, "I am."

We leave the hotel room and head out onto the streets of LA. Sean leads me to the park where a small table has been set up and there are candles lit and mason jars filled with lightning bugs providing light around the table. Sean pulls out one of the seats and offers it to me. I sit and he takes the seat across from me. No sooner did we sit, a man walked out and poured us some wine. He disappeared then came back with two bowls of my favorite kind of soup, potato. We sit eating soup and talking about funny things like what Kido did at the last rehearsal. Soon our soup is gone and in front of sits a bowl of raviolis. I absolutely love raviolis. I cut one open and inside is crab, again my favorite. I can't believe how amazing this is. A night with my favorite person ever and an amazing dinner. The waiter is invisible unless we need more wine or we are getting done with our food. After we are done eating the raviolis the waiter brings out two dessert plates. Located on the middle of these plates is a brownie of sorts. Some sort of chocolate cake with chocolate drizzled on the top. A plate is placed in front of me and the smell is unreal. I take a fork and cut into the beautiful cake. As my fork cuts through the cake chocolate oozes out of it. This night is unreal.

Sean's P.O.V.

After we have talked and eaten a delicious meal that I had preplanned. I get up from the table and lead Andie down to a creek that has a bench and more firefly jars. From where we are we can see the stars above and we can see the reflection in the small creek. All of a sudden I get a huge amount of courage and I get down on one knee. "Andie West, I have loved you ever since I meet you and I was wearing ladies underwear on my head. When you kicked my butt in that dance battle at your old job. When we travelled together and fought over who was going to be the leader of the crew. When we danced together at the Vortex and won. Every day I am excited to be able to see you. I never get tired of seeing your beautiful smile and seeing your face light up when you get to dance. Andie will you marry me?" I open the small velvet box that held the ring. Andie has the biggest smile on her face as she says, "Yes!" I slide the ring on her finger and I barely get to stand before Andie's arms are around my neck and her lips are on mine.


	14. Tuna Fish

_(Author Note: I want to thank everyone that has commented. Here is a chapter in Moose and Camille's P.O.V. I hope that you enjoy it! Comment what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)_

Moose's P.O.V.

The hotel room has been crazy. Sean finally asked Andie to marry him and like when Camille and I were engaged everyone is excited. Camille especially. I am happy for Andie, she has been my close friend since we met at MSA. I also have a special connection with Sean too. Helping him out in Miami then going to the Vortex with the both of them. Great memories. Nothing is really different between me and Camille since the wedding other than sharing a room. I have never before I got married, ever shared a room with a women. I was scared. I know that I am unorganized I just didn't want her to know that.

Camille's P.O.V.

I am so excited for Andie and Sean. They are truly made for each other like me and Moose. Moose is funny he tries to clean up the room that we share, and I think that he finally has realized that I know that he is messy. That's one of the reasons I love him. "Hey Andie can I see the ring," asks Violet. "Yea," says Andie holding out her left hand. "Hey Cam," calls Moose, "What kinda sandwich do you want?" "Um what do we have," I ask. "Let's see, peanut butter and honey, um tuna," replies Moose. As soon as Moose opens the tuna I feel sick to my stomach. I race to the closest bathroom. As I am emptying my stomach I think. Oh my gosh, I am late. It can't be, I can't be pregnant can I. We weren't even trying. I hope that Moose is as excited as I am.

_(Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you think.)_


	15. Drug stores and Tests

(Author Note: Sorry guys, it's been a while. I am now back and have another chapter for you. I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Andie's P.O.V.

I notice that Camille ran out of the room, like literally sprinted out of the room. So I follow her into the room that Moose used to share with Sean that is now the Alexander suite. I find Camille kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up. I come behind her and grab her long brown hair and I put it in a hair tie. "Are you ok Cam," I ask. "Andie," Camille says looking up at me, "I think I am pregnant." As she is telling me this I am trying to wet a wash cloth for her forehead. "You're what," I question as I hand her the rag. "I am late, I think that I might be pregnant," she replies. "Ok," I respond, "We can check for sure lets go to the drug store." "I don't know Andie, I don't want to sneak around," complained Camille. "Don't think of it as sneaking, think of it as you are trying to make sure that you are before you tell everyone," I state. Camille finally nods in agreement, we get her cleaned up and head out of the room and towards the door. Luckily no one asked us where we were going so we didn't have to explain ourselves.

We make it to the drug store in record time. What takes all the time is looking at all of the types of pregnancy tests. I really didn't know that there was so many different brands. We get two different brand just in case one isn't as accurate as the others and we quickly head back to the hotel. Hopefully everyone will still be occupied with a TV show and we can get back into the room without too much problem.

We get into the room but as the two of us are headed to Camille's bathroom I am stopped by Sean. "Hey Andie, what are you up too," asks Sean. "Nothing," I reply then I kiss him to distract him as Camille continues on to the bathroom. "I have to go help Camille with something about nails," I say as I break the kiss. "Um ok," responds Sean sad about the kiss ending. Sean turns and rejoins Kido on the couch and I run into the bathroom. "SO," I question. "I just took it we have to wait ten minutes," replies Camille.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Alright are you ready to look," I ask. "No, will you look," asks Camille. "Uh yea," I say, "Three, two." "Wait I want to do it," says Camille at literally the last second. I hand the white test over to her and she flips it over. Displayed pink across the screen is two pink lines that means that yes Camille Alexander is pregnant. Camille smiles, "Should I take the other one just to be sure?" I nod yes as she sets the positive one on the sink. I go into the bedroom as she does the test.

"Andie," says Camille from the bathroom. "Yea," I say as I walk into the tiled room. "It's positive," she says. "That's good right," I start, "You love Moose." Camille nods then starts crying. "Hey sweetheart he is going to be so excited don't even worry about it. Y'all are going to be great parents. I promise," I say.


End file.
